1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an method and system for adhering seat constituent materials together in forming an automotive seat. More particularly, the invention is directed to a method and system for applying an adhesive agent to a covering material in the process of bonding the covering material to a foam cushion member to create a bonded unit for forming an automotive seat.
2. Description of Prior Art
In forming an automotive seat, there has been known and employed an adhering method involving use of an adhesive agent, in which a covering material or trim cover assembly is adhesively bonded via an adhesive agent to the outer surfaces of a pre-molded foam cushion member or padding, so that a bonded unit obtained, having a predetermined configuration of a constituent part of an automotive seat, such as a seat cushion and seat back thereof.
Conventionally, an adhesive agent that has commonly been used in this field, comprises a primary component material containing an organic solvent therein and a curing agent, both of them being in a liquid state. A typical example of the primary component material used is an urethane prepolymer material with about 20% of organic solvent (e.g. methylene chloride) added thereto. In a hitherto operation, those two liquid materials are sprayed from the respective two injection nozzles of an atomizer or sprayer and mixed together in a mist state in the air. Such atomized mixture are forcibly impinged and applied evenly on the reverse surfaces of a covering material or on the outer surfaces of foam cushion member. This spraying operation has been conducted in a tightly closed room to improve a safety on the workers' part. The adhesive-applied covering material is then pressingly bonded to the foam cushion member by means of a bonding pressure die to produce a bonded unit.
Under those circumstances, the conventional adhering method in forming a seat has required adding an organic solvent (e.g. methylene chloride) to the primary component material in order to keep the adhesive agent in a proper liquid state, so that the liquid adhesive agent may be atomized well in the air and uniformly sprayed onto a cover material which is to be adhesively bonded over a cushion member.